galactikfootballfandomcom-20200223-history
The Smog
using the Smog]] The Smog is the flux of the inhabitants of the Shadow Archiplelego. The flux manifests itself as a cloud of black smoke that surrounds the player and ball. The Smog is the flux used by The Shadows. The Smog is immensely powerful, usually considered to be superior to The Breath of Akillian. This Flux, although effective has been known to cause sickness to other players, thus, being one of the more consequential Fluxes to use in the series. History The Smog is the Flux of the Shadow Archipelago. Like all Fluxes it was once a powerful force used for war but its use is now limited to Galactik Football. Unlike most Fluxes, the Smog can also be used by humans. However, it has been known to alter the personalities of human players, making them more aggressive. The power of the Smog is linked to one's emotional state and its use is usually triggered by anger and negative emotions in general. Aarch, Artegor and Sinedd are three of the most notable football-players who have learned to use the Smog but are not native to the Shadow's Planet. Under exclusive circumstances, the Smog can also manifest during moments of intense anger on people not associated with the Flux, such as Mei did during a match against the Shadows at the beginning of season 3. The Smog seems to be the only Flux that can cause such an experience as other Fluxes has to be mastered in order for the player to use it. Abilities 's Smog colliding with Zyria's Hectonian Wave.]] The Smog is an extremely powerful Flux. In Friends and Enemies, Senex uses the Smog to clash with Zyria's Hectonian Wave. The Smog allows: *Improved strength, speed and agility. *Mega-jump *Super sight (allowing the player to view all possible angles). *Teleportation over small distances. (The ball can also be teleported with the individual) *Can be used as a shield against other Fluxes. Notable users *Artegor (15 years prior to the series) *Aarch (15 years prior to the series) *Fulmugus *Nihlis *Zed *Paul *Cron *Nilli *Senex *Sinedd *Mei (Stars in Danger, against The Shadows) Destruction In Fluxless, General Bleylock fired a flux bomb at the Shadow Archiplelego, causing a massive explosion and destroying The Smog. The Shadows were playing a match against The Pirates when the bomb exploded and were horrified when The Smog vanished, causing them to lose the match 7:2 and eliminating them from the Galactik Football Cup. The Smog returned in Coach Artegor, after the ionic cloud created by the explosion dissipated. The Shadows were then given permission by the league to play in the semi-finals match against The Xenons, in which they lost 5:3 and were once again eliminated from the competition. Sickness The Smog may cause sickness to non-native players, as has happened to Aarch, Artegor Nexus and Sinedd. It may also elicid effects similar to withdrawal symptoms in a period of time when non-native players decide to cease its influence. Curing the effects of the Smog needs much time. It is an extremely intricate process. Dame Simbai is one of the people who can cure this sickness, helping Aarch on the planet Wambas and Artegor Nexus on the Genesis Stadium. Symptoms of the Smog Illness are fever, coughing, excessive sweating and severe muscle weakness. The effects of the illness are worse if the ill individual spent a lot of time using the Smog, such as Artegor. Trivia * It's possible that the Flux's name was taken from smog - the air pollution caused by large amounts of coal burning in an area caused by a mixture of smoke and sulfur dioxide. Site Navigation Category:Fluxes